Kumo
by Sezu-Ni
Summary: <html><head></head>Hibari Kyoya went out surrounded by familia and the sound of battle still ringing in his ears. Uzumaki Naruto woke up alone and surrounded by his own blood.</html>


**Kumo**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Summary<strong>**:** Hibari Kyoya went out surrounded by _familia_ and the sound of battle still ringing in his ears. Uzumaki Naruto woke up alone and surrounded by his own blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: No Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto Characters Recognized are Mine.

* * *

><p><em>Go to sleep and close your eyes<em>

_And dream of broken butterflies_

-v-

"How disappointing, a mere herbivore in appearance." Uzumaki Naruto - formerly known as Hibari Kyoya - stared at his new appearance in slight horror and apparent derision. Blonde hair and blue eyes, if he had brown - he'd look like the unfortunate love-child of that Bucking Horse herbivore. With - a slim hand fluttered over the strange scars on his cheeks - whiskers as birthmarks.

He grimaced and let his hand drop, hating both his appearance and height - in his old body, Hibari was about 5'6" and it looked as if his current body wasn't going to be any taller than 5'4". Naruto was, at the moment, 3'3" - a little below the average of a five year old girl. Naruto was six.

Searching through the memories of the child, Hibari came to the conclusion that his former container was abused - systematically and with the intent to kill. Blue eyes flashed black. _Which was against Namimori rules_. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that he wasn't in Namimori anymore and this was a _Shinobi _Village. Naruto didn't have anyone to care for him and didn't know any better.

A flicker of remorse that showed through blue eyes. A Naruto who was no longer there, an empty body (whose soul had died) that Hibari had hijacked as his own. There were few times in his life that Hibari felt regret. And this was one of them. The Villagers had killed the boy called Naruto and a Demon had taken his place.

"_Kamikorosu_."

-v-

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

"Here!"

"Yagumine, Soshi."

"Here!"

In the back, where the teacher couldn't hear, three genin-potentials were chatting up a storm, all centered on the pompadour-haired adult that sat with a ridiculous blonde wig and drawn-on whiskers. It wasn't about the fact that there was an adult posing as a student, nor was it on his rather... unique hairstyle. It was more like, "Where the hell is the real Uzumaki?" This was coming from a very loud and vocal civilian-raised.

Considering the last time the class had _seen _Naruto was about four years ago, it was a wonder how the blonde was still on the class-roster. "Yeah, does that hair-freak actually think he's fooling us?" Came the retort from a softer spoken, but no less vicious clan-brat.

Another civilian-raised frowned a bit and spoke in an attempt to be logical. "Well Iruka-sensei hasn't said anything. Maybe he's in on it." There was a pause where the three looked at their strict, rule-abiding teacher who was already using the Big Head Technique on a poor, unsuspecting classmate.

Then they looked at each other and laughed. "Nah!"

"Ow!" Three pieces of chalk were aimed with deadly accuracy at their foreheads.

"If you have enough time to chatter, perhaps you could act a bit more like Naruto-kun and take notes." Said Pompadour-haired man was indeed taking notes, hunched over in his small chair and a fierce scowl on his face as he wrote with a scary intensity.

Obediently, all three turned back to their papers and picked up their pencils, though the clan-brat had one more thing to say. "That's not Naruto."

Thunk. "Ow!"

-v-

"My first impression of you..." The gray-haired _shinobi _was deliberately looking at 'Naruto' when he said his next word. "... manly. Meet me on the roof in five."

This time there was a mechanical frown on the 'Naruto's' face. "Hai Sensei!" The adult bowed lowly, showing how used he was to doing such an action, before heading towards the stairs in a light job - leaving two (one subtly) gaping genins.

For the past four hours, the Pompadour-haired man had not only ignored every attempt Sakura had at prying, but had also refused to say a word, staying silent as the grave and mouthing something neither could see. ("For Hibari-Kaicho.")

Sakura shook her head, "My mother said that _Naruto _was blonde. This time the guy didn't ever have the decency to put on a wig." Like every other time he stood in for the mysterious 'Naruto'.

Looking towards Sasuke for guidance in this kind of situation, Sakura found her crush already heading up the stairs, following behind the large male at a more sedate pace, puzzled eyes on the weird 'coat' the man had on. (DC Uniform)

"Wait for me Sasuke-kun!"

-v-

When they arrived at the roof, there was a blonde-haired teen waiting with a distinct scowl on his face. And Sakura wasn't afraid to admit the boy was handsome in a way that not even Sasuke compared to. The Uchiha was more 'delicate' and 'pretty' than the more aristocratic figure standing in front of her. But she really didn't like the way he was staring at them. Like they were beneath him.

"Being late is against _shinobi _code. _Kamikorosu_." Kami, even his voice was - wait. Rewind. Kamikorosu. _I'll bite you to death_. Blue eyes, as cold as ice and just as hard, were staring at both her and Sasuke with obvious scorn. All because they were a couple minutes late.

"**He **was even later!" She shrieked in protest, pointing toward the grey-haired man and opened her mouth to shout once more when the rest of her words died a tragic death, green eyes wide and pupils blown when she saw that a tonfa was embedded in the wall behind her head. Spider-thin cracks showed the strength the blonde had to have to have thrown it so deep without any other collateral damage.

"Be silent. _This _man is a _Jounin_ - " The blonde sounded as if he cared less about rank. "And can change the time as he sees fit." Then blue-eyes narrowed and Sakura nearly shivered at the coldness she saw in those eyes along with a hint of blood-lust. "Though should he be later than the time he specifies once more..." The unsaid, '_Kamikorosu_.' was strangely heard.

Kakashi cocked his head to the side, curious at the threat and slightly amused at the same time. Some no-name (though he had his suspicions) unranked _gaki_ had the nerve to threaten a former-ANBU. Most would have been irritated at the sheer arrogance, but Kakashi was much more easy-going and as such, was more entertained than annoyed.

"And who are you?"

A blonde eyebrow went up, "Uzumaki Naruto." Was the short reply.

"**WHAT!?**" Sakura was shocked, to say the least. This _demon-child_ (as repeated by her mother) was the bane of the Konoha civilian population (including the Yakuza and Underground) and scared most genin and chunin by name alone?

Jounin was left unsaid, too full of themselves - with maybe one or two that knew better - to even consider a _child _to be a threat.

Kakashi saw what was coming next the moment Sasuke opened his mouth and wanted to avoid a bloodbath. From what he observed, Naruto was more likely to _kill _Sasuke than allow the Uchiha to belittle him. So he stepped in Naruto's direct line of sight and offered an eye-smile that had blue-eyes freezing over into something resembling a glacier. "Maa, maa, there shouldn't be any fighting, you guys aren't even a team yet."

That got all three of their attentions and Kakashi would be damned before he admitted how much Naruto's glare unnerved him. It wasn't a look a twelve year old genin with no _experience _should have. It was a look that Kakashi recognized in the more offensive veteran fighters. One that said, 'I will go through all in my way and won't regret a single thing.'

"_WHAT!_" But it seemed Sakura couldn't take a hint.

"_Be silent _Herbivore." The threat in the blonde's voice made the pinkette shiver, "Your annoying voice grates on my ears."

That insult slashed through every self-preservation instinct she had, "Shut up! A boy who doesn't even attend class has no right to insult the number one konoichi!" Inner was along the same wave-length, pumping a fist in the air shouting about how outsiders didn't have any right.

Whatever else she was going to say was strangled ruthlessly - Inner diving for a hiding place - when their grey-haired, not-yet teacher appeared in front of her, a gloved hand capturing a tonfa with a slight wince. "Sakura, I think you should stop talking. Technically I didn't have to protect you, you aren't my student."

Meek, she shrunk behind Kakashi and cringed when a dead-eyed stare was narrowed on her. "Y-yeah. I'm s-sorry for in-insulting you Uzu-uzumaki-san." Immediately a tonfa was retracted, black gakuran billowing as he returned to his spot on the railings.

For a moment, silene reigned with Sasuke giving Naruto a considering look (you might be worth my time), Sakura flinching every time he looked her way and Kakashi chuckling inwardly about cute little genins.

"Alright," His clapping had to of three students startling and a third glaring. "Since we seem so friendly, maybe an introduction would help!'

"C-can you st-start, sensei?" Her voice was quiet and withdrawn, green eyes darting to Naruto in hesitancy.

Their teacher didn't nothing to dissuade her caution and merely grinned, "Of course! My name's Kakashi Hatake, I like certain things and dislike a few more. My hobbies are numerous and mostly involve things you're too young for and as for a dream, I had one last night."

Inner - still strangely subdued - finally regained some sort of fire at this, '_All we learned was his name!_'

Hatake-san (not sensei because he wasn't yet) nodded towards Sakura who blushed at the sudden attention from her crush and not-yet teacher. In her mind, Sasuke was smiling gently and encouraging her to speak while demon-Uzumaki-san was glaring her down. Her love ruled over fear.

"Well, my name's Haruno Sakura -" She giggled girlishly, fluttering her lashes at Sasuke. "And I like-" She giggled again. "My hobbies are -" She cut herself off, hands framing red cheeks. "My dream-" She sighed dreamily and then giggled, an action Uzumaki put a quick end to.

"Cease your tittering, herbivore. A shinobi must never show emotion is one of the first rules you learn in the academy." His words were scornful and harsh, bringing tears to Sakura's eyes. But even as he recited the rule, a miniscule scowl curled his lips. _Never show emotions_. A sentiment Naruto _did not _agree with. How else were you supposed to know if a herbivore felt proper deference towards their leader. Hiding your emotions from a superior only spelt out trouble. "Now finish or _Kamikorosu_."

She nearly whimpered. "My dream is be a great konoichi and I dislike Ino." She rushed out, the words mashing together until all one heard was, "Myreaagretkonoichidislikeino."

Hatake eye-smiled once more. "Great, Broody, you're up!"

Sasuke's scowl was even more pronounced, disliking the nicknaming and hating that he was being forced to 'introduce' himself to such weak _comrades_. Though perhaps Naruto would prove to be a suitable stepping-stone. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." There was a dramatic pause, one that had Naruto's fingers twitching. But he resisted the urge to hit the herbivore as it seemed he wasn't going to stall with herbivorous tendencies.

"I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."

There were many things Naruto wished to do. Throw a tonfa and call the child an idiot for thinking he could kill anyone, _bite _the preteen to death or even criticize his 'dream'. But he resisted, if only to get away from this crowding sooner.

"That's certainly... ambitious." Kakashi commented for lack of anything better to say. Then he nodded to Naruto, "Blondie."

The former-prefect snorted, "Uzumaki Naruto." Then he gave his other two 'teammates' a steely-eyed stare that made both squirm. "You will refer to me as Uzumaki, anything else and _kamikorosu_."

There was a long pause where Kakashi kept staring at the blonde in obvious curiosity while the blonde stared back with a look that spelled death should he be forced to say anything else.

"Well... at least when you all fail, you won't be on the same team." His optimism earned him one glare, a tearful whimper and a tonfa to the face.

"I don't fail." Was all Naruto said, no hint of arrogance, just a plain statement. Grabbing his tonfas - via chakra string - he left with a swirl of his gakuran, leaping from the roof and disappearing quickly into the deeper (seedier) parts of Konoha.

"Meet at training ground three," Called Kakashi before turning to his more easily frightened 'students', chuckling. "This is going to be good."

* * *

><p><strong>Even if it says finished. I'm thinking of adding some chapters of so. Tell me if you like it. I don't know if Hibari's OOC or not.<br>**


End file.
